MH3U: Port Life
by Reyak Robocacci
Summary: This story chronicles the lives of four monster hunters, determined to make names for themselves in the Port. Each hunter comes with their own back stories, which will be revealed in time. This story will contain blood, gore, lots of violence (They're hunters, for goodness sake), and maybe even a little bit of love. Even I don't know what will happen. See you inside.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate Port Life

Chapter 1: Meet the Hunters

"We've reached Port Tanzia!" Neko called. The huntress lying on the cot below decks sat up and stretched, picking up the weapon lying next to it. She swung it over her shoulder and stepped up to the deck, taking a look at the port in front of her. She looked at the cat.

"You're sure their will be other people here?" she asked.

"I can't say 100% certain, but purr-obably." Neko said. Her face fell. "Go ask one of the guides." She shrugged and stepped off the boat. "Good luck!"

The huntress walked up the boardwalk to where the Felyne stood. "Excuse me..."

"Welcome to Port Tanzia!" He shouted, throwing little bits of paper into the air. "Would you like a tour?"

"No, that's fine. I was just wondering..."

"No? That's fine. But just so you know, anyone who draws a weapon in the Port will be thrown out, never to return..."

"Sure, whatever. Now, is there anyone else here?"

"Yes, there is one hunter in the tavern, but I must warn you..." The huntress ran off, ignoring him. "he's rather... touchy."

The huntress stepped into the tavern and took in the sights. To her right was the shop where a hunter could buy anything they needed. To her left was the kitchen, where a hunter could fill their belly. And straight ahead... The quest counter, where a hunter could take a job to fill their pockets and maybe even get some materials. Unfortunately...

"Man, you are huge!" the counter attendant said, staring up at the enormous man in front of the counter. He had to be at least 2 meters tall. He grunted and the attendant just stared up at him.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was deep and gravelly. He turned and looked at the huntress. "I said, what are you looking at?"

She shook her head, clearing her head. "Nothing, it's just, yeah, you are big."

His eyes narrowed. "You want to make something of it?"

She threw her hands up. "No, no, it's no problem. I'll shut my mouth now." He grunted again, turning back to the counter.

"Now, what jobs do you have? I think I need to make my Hammer stronger."

The huntress stared at the massive block of iron slung over his shoulder. How could that get stronger?

"You're huge!"

Both the huntress and the massive man turned to see two hunters, one with spiked up flaming red hair, the other with short, but also spiked, black hair. The red head was staring slack-jawed at the enormous man, while the other guy was looking at the huntress, apparently sizing her up.

"You'll make suitable hunting partners." he said, nodding. The huntress narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You look tough. It's a compliment. Ooh, Flak, watch it."

The red head looked up, his hands inches away from the big guy's hammer. "I'm not stealing it, I just want to see how heavy it is." He said, as he stepped back. "Don't worry about me, Hawk, I'm not stupid."

"But you are treading a fine line between life and death." Flak turned around to see the big guy cracking his knuckles and neck. He squeaked and ran to where Hawk was standing, hiding behind him. "Do you want to die, little man?"

"Save it for when you're not in the port." They all turned to the front counter, where the Guild master sat. "Anything that happens at the Port will be counted against you. But in the field, I suggest you just make it look like an accident."

"You're giving him hints on how to kill me?" Flak asked, staring at the little man.

The Guild master paused to think, then shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Flak groaned. Hawk grinned. "Don't worry Flak, I won't let him kill you." He turned to the big guy. "So, what's your name, big guy?"

"Kimothy."

"Like Timothy, but with a K?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you? That's fine, no need to tell me I'm right. Anyway, Kimothy, you must know that the best and easiest way to succeed at the Port is to work as a team, right? So let's at least pretend we're a team."

"You talk a lot." Kimothy said. He turned back to the counter, where the attendant was still frozen.

Hawk turned to the huntress. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Rayna." she said. "Have you and Flak already worked together?"

Hawk chuckled. "You could say that. We actually attended the same hunting school, so when he told me he was headed for the Port, I figured I might as well help him out. See, he uses a bowgun, which means he has to be light on his feet and stay far away from the monsters. I use the dual blades, meaning I get up close and personal with them. Between the two of us, hunting isn't all that difficult." he paused. "I see you use the longsword. I guess that works, it's not a bad weapon."

"You would know, wouldn't you. You must have studied everything. I can tell you're book smart. I can smell it on you."

Hawk grinned. "Top of my class."

"Mm-hm. Figures. How many large monsters have you actually hunted?"

"Well, see, that's a funny story..."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, weaklings. We're going on a harvest tour. Let's go." Kimothy shouted, walking towards the gate to the air ships.

"You think he picked up a pick axe or net?" Rayna asked, looking at Hawk.

"Nope." Hawk said, walking over to the shop. "You can grab one for him. I don't think he hates you yet."

Rayna sighed, jogging over to the shop. This was going to be quite the team...

So, Reyak Robocacci here! I know, this story is exactly like the one I just removed from Fanfiction, and yes, I have started yet another story. But it's all for the best.

Anyway, long story short, my old story became null and void with the end of the Monster Hunter Tri online servers, so I decided that, since I recently got hooked on Ultimate, I might as well chronicle my adventures, with just a little bit of exaggeration. I actually started in the village, and my only hunting buddy so far is my brother. And really, no one in this story is representative of my character. But other than that... Well, at least it will be entertaining.

Continuing on, I'm going to be needing OC's that will be able to join the crew when/if someone gets so injured they have to temporarily leave, along with random hunters who'll wander in to give advice. Be sure to give me an idea of personality, physical features, and weapon/armor. Otherwise, I'll just cycle through my character and my brother's character.

One last thing... I don't own the quests, the monsters, the armor, or the settings. The only thing I own is the characters.

I lied. This is actually the last thing. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighting For Fun?

Rayna climbed onto the airship just before it took off, tossing a pickaxe to Kimothy, who grunted in thanks. Hawk grinned. "I don't suppose you grabbed one for me, did you?" Rayna glared at him, and he shrugged. "I suppose that was too much to wish for. Ah well. Guess I'll have to beg. Oh look, I can see the island. Who's ready for a hunt?"

Kimothy narrowed his eyes at Hawk. "You haven't hunted before, tiny man. This won't be any different. It's a harvest tour."

"That may be, but apparently it's an unstable environment. They've sighted Arzuros in the area, so there may be a large monster after all." Rayna said, holding the job notice. "The question is, go on a hunt or just farm?"

"I don't know 'bout all of you, but I'm in the mood to take out a big one. Who'll join me?" Kimothy said, brandishing his hammer and stepping off the airship, which had just landed. "I'll be off." Hawk jumped over the side of the ship, following Kimothy and beckoning the other two.

"You gonna join us?" He called, jogging after the larger man. "Flak, at least serve me with some cover fire. It'll be just like old times!"

"You mean all the Jaggi? The ones you would hit once as a distraction then let me deal with them? Yeah, I bet it will be." Flak said. "I'm gonna stick with Rayna here and make sure she doesn't get surrounded. If you guys get in over your heads, just shout, and maybe we'll help you. If you're lucky."

"No, if they scream, we will go to help them. It may take a bit, but whatever." Rayna paused. "Did you hear something?"

"Sounded like a roar of some sort."

* * *

"Cripes, that's huge!" Hawk yelled, cowering as the Arzuros charged the pair. "I've never seen anything so big in my life!"

"Seriously? It's only six meters tall! Just wait till you see the Jhen Mohran! Now, shut up and let me concentrate." He pulled out his hammer. "I have to time this just right."

The Arzuros roared again and sped up, preparing to tackle Kimothy. As it came within range, Kimothy struck. He swung his hammer up, slamming into the beast's lower jaw and sending it reeling. It blinked and Kimothy hefted his hammer. "You get behind it and start slashing its back. I'll keep its attention here." Hawk stood, frozen in awe. "NOW!" Kimothy roared, taking a step forward and dealing another blow to the dazed Arzuros's skull. Hawk shook his head to clear it and ran behind the beast, drawing his swords. Hesitantly, he swung, slicing into its back.

The Arzuros turned to swat him, but Kimothy's next swing sent it rolling sideways, missing Hawk entirely. "If I have to keep protecting you, you're going to end up extremely sore 'cause you have my hammer lodged firmly in your rectum! Got it?"

"Crystal clear, captain. I'll be careful next LOOK OUT!" Kimothy dove sideways, narrowly dodging a paw swipe. Kimothy nodded and hefted his hammer again. "Let's take this thing down."

* * *

Rayna shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine. Let's head to the cave. You got a torch?" Flak nodded. "Alright, let's go. I need some iron." They started jogging to the cave. Along the way, they got in a minor scuffle with a small pack of Jaggi, but nothing they couldn't handle. Soon they arrived at the cave.

They scouted the area for a mining spot, then settled in to mine. As Rayna swung the pickaxe, they started talking.

"So, you went to school with Hawk?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah, but his name isn't really Hawk. He saw a hawk swoop down and steal the class pet, and decided the best way to become a hunter like a Hawk would be to call himself Hawk, and now that's what he goes by."

"So what's his real name?"

"Karl. Not quite as impressive, is it? Anyway... Ah, look, a Giggi. I've been waiting for one of those. Go ahead and keep going, I got this." He pulled out his Bowgun and took aim. "If only this came with a better sight. It's so difficult to shoot straight with this." He pulled the trigger and a puff of dirt rose to the left of the Giggi, who ignored it and kept crawling towards them. "See?" He re-aimed and took fire again, this time hitting the Giggi and killing it. "Ah, yes, that worked. Uh, you ok?"

Rayna looked up. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She looked down and saw the Giggi that had latched onto her leg. "Oh, alright. Here, hand me that torch." Flak handed her the torch and she smacked the Giggi with it, burning it and making it let go. She then stepped on the Giggi's head and drew her sword, stabbing down into its body and killing it. She withdrew her blade, wiped it clean, and sheathed it again. "Here, give me the first-aid kit, I'm still bleeding."

As she dressed her wound, Flak kept an eye out for anymore of the parasites. "So, when did you graduate?" He asked. She looked up. "Oh, right, hunting school. Never actually did go to school for training. My father actually taught me how to fight. This was actually a sword he made himself. It was the last thing he ever gave me." She went quiet. "He went off on a hunt and never returned. I think he said he was hunting a Nargacuga of some sort, some extremely rare subspecies. No one came back, and his party was the most well-known hunting group of all time. 'The Happy Hunters.' My mother never gave up hope though. She still keeps watch in case he comes back."

"Wow. That's quite a story. You know, I think we got to see The Happy Hunters in action once. We had a class field trip one day to watch them capture a Pink Rathian. Hawk actually missed that day. But watching them work together… Man that was amazing!" Rayna looked up at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Oh, crap, I'm so sorry for your loss. I, well, I wasn't thinking all that hard. Uh… Let's go find the others. I wonder what they're up to."

* * *

"So you're telling me this is the first large monster you've ever seen at all?" Kimothy asked as his swing shattered the Arzuros's wrist brace. "Here, catch." He tossed one of the shards to Hawk, who caught it and dropped it in his pack. He drew his swords and slashed the beast's leg, sending it rolling again. It tried to stand, but Kimothy's hammer came down and knocked it down again. It groaned in pain. "Finish it off. Its bones are too thick for my hammer to break through. There are two spots, either right here," he poked at a spot on its ribs, "Or here." He pointed at its eye. It's too weak to fight back. Hurry up, it's in pain."

Hawk took a step toward the beast. He raised his sword. "I… I can't." He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, looking the fallen beast in the eye. "I know it's in pain, but I can't do it."

Kimothy stepped forward and scooped up the fallen sword. "You're weak. A monster hunter that can't kill. You make me sick." He drove the sword into the Arzuros's heart, killing it. "Here." He threw the bloody sword at Hawk. "Clean it, leave it bloody, I don't care. I can't work with you if you can't do the job you decided to do." He pulled out his knife and started skinning the Arzuros. "A hunter that can't make a kill… pfft." He muttered. He looked at Hawk. "I can't believe you. Top of your class and you can't kill anything? How did that happen?"

"Flak made all the kills and let me take credit. I knew all the book stuff, but I never had the stomach for it. I heard that we were going to watch a group hunt a Pink Rathian and I got physically sick. But I couldn't quit, I couldn't disappoint my father. So I stayed in the hunting school and passed. I was hoping that eventually I could overcome it, but now I don't know if it will happen before it's too late. That's why Flak is staying with me, he's here to make sure I survive. Will… Will you stick with me too?"

"Why should I? You can't hold up your end of the agreement. The swordsman is supposed to make all the kills. The hammer wielder keeps the monster out of it, and the gunner hits from afar. That's why every crew ends up with those three classes."

"I can still fight. Besides, we have two swordsmen, me and Rayna. Why can't she do it, and I just do damage?"

"Why can't I do what?" Rayna said, having arrived in time for Hawk's last comment.

"Hawk here can't kill." Kimothy said.

Rayna looked at him. "Are you kidding me? You can't kill?"

"No, it's true. I can't kill." Hawk said, hanging his head in shame.

Rayna shook her head. "A hunter who can't kill monsters… Can you at least wield your swords?"

Hawk nodded. "I can fight, but I can't strike the final blow. It's something I'm trying to get over."

Rayna sighed. "Alright, fine. You can stay, but if you're not over it by the time we reach Rank 2, you're out, got it?"

"Alright, fine. I'll work on it."

Flak stepped forward. "Can we do another Harvest tour after we finish here? I'll work with him while you guys gather. Don't worry, he'll be better in no time."

Kimothy stood up, his knife still in hand. In his other hand, he held the Arzuros's heart. "He'd better get better. Otherwise this'll be a waste." He cut the heart into four pieces. "Back where I come from, a group of hunters, upon making their first large monster kill, splits the beast heart and eat it. This seals them together forever. The only way to lose the support of their comrades is to die. So, if you partake, we're bound to help each other through thick and thin. We'll make sure Hawk becomes a great hunter, we'll help each other become the best that we can be. We will rise through the ranks and become the greatest hunters ever."

"We'll become the next Happy Hunters." Flak said, giving Rayna a look. She smiled and nodded.

"We'll follow in the footsteps of those who came before." She said.

They each took a piece of the heart. "We will become the ultimate monster hunters." Hawk said. Kimothy raised his heart chunk, the others following suit.

"To the future." He whispered, and they each took a bite,

* * *

So, that's their first mission for the guild. What'd you think? It was half past midnight when I finished, so if you see any errors go ahead and tell me, I'll fix it. Anyway, thanks for reading.

I'll be accepting OCs at any point in the story, and I'll definitely have an outline for what exactly I want for them by next chapter. 'Til then, just send me name, weapon type, and characteristics.

We'll get to find out more about all the characters in chapters to come, but 'til then, review with any questions or comments, and I'll respond to the first in story and the second before each chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playing in the Sand

The next morning, Hawk rolled out of bed, groaning. He was still a little sore from the battle the day before, but not enough to stop him from going on today. He grabbed his swords and walked out into the sunlight, ready to hit the desert.

Rayna sat on her bed, thinking about all that had happened yesterday. She shook her head. Crying in front of one of her new hunting companions? What a weakling. She shook her head again. _I won't let that happen again._ She stood up and shouldered her longsword, ready for the day ahead.

Flak lay on the floor next to his bed, doing his daily workout. He stretched each muscle in turn, then grabbed his bowgun. He looked at the sparsely decorated room. _I'll have to fix that… _He nodded at his own idea and walked out into the sun, praying that there wouldn't be any large monsters in the desert today.

Kimothy snored loudly.

* * *

"Where's Kimothy?" Rayna said, looking at the assembled hunters. "He's the one who suggested this Harvest Tour."

"May be he slept in." Flak said. Rayna sighed. "Should I fetch him?"

"No, I'll take care of it." Rayna said. "He doesn't respect you yet, and he really doesn't respect Hawk…"

"Hey!"

"Shut it. I'll take care of this."

Rayna walked down the street to the apartment area and found Kimothy's door. She knocked. "Hey, big guy! What are you up too?" No response. She hammered on the door, but still got no answer.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She grabbed the door handle and turned it. She walked into the small room and over to the mass on the bed. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it off Kimothy's sleeping form. She screamed.

* * *

"What was that?" Hawk turned to Flak.

"Sounded like Rayna, but what could have happened?" Flak said, staring down the street. "Hey look, here she comes."

Rayna was sprinting down the street, fear in her eyes. She ran right past Flak and Hawk and collapsed onto the food counter. "Give me your strongest Tanzian Ale!"

The chef meowed. "Would you like anything to eat with that?"

Rayna shook her head. "Just the drink."

Flak and Hawk glanced at each other, then looked at Kimothy, who walked past them and over to the chef.

Kimothy sat at the counter in front of the chef. "Just grab me your finest milk. I'd also like to open a tab." The chef meowed in answer, dropped a paper in front of him and grabbed a mug. He looked over at Rayna.

"You should be more careful barging into people's rooms." He said. He grabbed the mug the chef placed in front of him. "Never know what you're gonna see."

Rayna groaned. "I knocked like, fifty times before I came in. Why weren't you awake?"

"I wake when I wake. Unfortunately, you came just a bit too early."

"Is there something we ought to know?" Hawk called. Rayna glared at him.

"Buzz off."

Flak grabbed Hawk's shoulder and pulled him away. "Let's go talk to the weapons or armor guy or something."

They turned down to the street and left, leaving Rayna and Kimothy to talk out their differences.

"So what do you think happened?" Flak asked Hawk.

"I have a guess, but it relies on so many things that I don't really want to share just yet." Hawk said, nodding sagely.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"What do you mean it's a cultural thing?!" Rayna yelled.

"I mean that everybody where I live does it. I don't even think about it anymore." Kimothy shrugged.

"That's not how we do it here!"

"Just because you don't do it doesn't mean that I'm going to change. It's the way that I was raised. I'm not gonna change just because you got uncomfortable when you invaded my personal space."

Rayna was quiet for a moment. "I guess that is true."

"Alright, since we got this figured out, why don't you go grab the other two and we head off to the Sandy Plains."

Rayna got up and tossed some zenny onto the counter. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The three hunters came back in time to see Kimothy boarding the air ship. Hawk and Flak ran over to jump onto the ship. Rayna shook her head and ran over to the merchant to grab some cool drinks. She tossed a couple to each of the guys and they took off, heading off to their second group hunt, in the Sandy Plains.

The four hunters jumped out of the airship at the camp, and then split up. Rayna and Kimothy jumped down into area 7, intending to hit the desert areas, while Flak and Hawk headed into area 1 for the first lesson.

Flak watched Hawk as he battled the Rhenoplos in area 1. Every once in a while he would fire a shot, redirecting the Rhenoplos that was charging at Hawk. Otherwise he stayed out of it.

"You can't just attack half-heartedly. You have to finish things!"

"It's not that easy! I'm trying to, but I can't!"

"In the wise words of my uncle, 'do or do not, there is no try.' You have to do."

Hawk sidestepped the next Rhenoplos' charge and swung his blades down, sinking both into the beast's back. As it continued running, he was yanked off his feet and dragged a short distance before he let go of his swords. He stood back up and swore softly. He drew his hunting knife and stared down the now enraged Rhenoplos.

"Alright, no more playing around." He muttered.

The Rhenoplos charged. Hawk sidestepped it, then stabbed wildly with his hunting knife, which caught between two of the plates on the Rhenoplos' back, jerking him off his feet. He was dragged by the Rhenoplos until he found a momentary foothold that allowed him to swing up onto its back. He held on tight, one hand grabbing at his swords so he wouldn't get thrown, then he pulled his hunting knife out of its side. He stabbed at its throat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rayna and Kimothy were hunting Delex in the sandy areas.

"Why won't these things stay where we can hit them!" Rayna screamed in frustration.

"They don't want to die any more than we do." Kimothy said. Then he pulled out a small ball. "Cover your ears."

He threw the ball and there was a loud bang. The Delex leaped out of the sand and started flopping around, stunned. Kimothy and Rayna made short work of them, then headed into the other half of the desert. They wandered over to the cacti and continued gathering.

* * *

Hawk lay on the ground, winded. The Rhenoplos lay dead on the ground beside him, his hunting knife buried in its throat. Flak shouldered his bowgun and walked over to the Rhenoplos' corpse. He yanked Hawk's swords out of the Rhenoplos' back and tossed them next to Hawk. Then he pulled the hunting knife out and started skinning the Rhenoplos. He turned back to Hawk, who still hadn't gotten up.

"Are you going to lie there all day?"

Hawk groaned in response. Flak laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, the Jaggi aren't gonna hunt themselves. The Felynes well take care of the Rhenoplos."

Flak and Hawk headed off to find some Jaggi.

* * *

"Bnahabra are irksome." Kimothy muttered, swinging his hammer wildly. He finally hit one, knocking it out of the sky and killing it. He pulled off its wings and slipped them between the pages of one of the books in his bag, then turned back to the others. "I'm gonna crush each and every one of you."

Rayna rolled out of the way as a Jaggia tried to hip check her. Kimothy had abandoned her, running to find some other materials. She drew her longsword, holding it to the side. She sized up the Jaggia, then swung her sword over her head and down in anticipation of the next attack. Her strike cleaved the Jaggia's head from its body. She re-sheathed her longsword, drew her hunting knife, and got to skinning it.

"Hey Rayna."

She looked up to see Hawk and Flak headed her way. She smirked at Hawk, seeing the blood on his armor.

"Did the Rhenoplos get ya? They're feisty, aren't they?"

"Actually, I won against the Rhenoplos. Sank my hunting knife right into its throat."

"Your hunting knife? What about your swords?"

Flak started laughing. "He got them stuck between the armor plates on its back. Almost lost the hunting knife the same way."

"Shut up. It wasn't that funny."

"It was great. He stabbed at it with his knife and got that caught, but this time he didn't let go."

Rayna looked at Hawk. "You're kidding me, right?"

Hawk shook his head. Flak started chuckling again. "Then he got pulled off his feet, obviously, and dragged a short distance. He regained his feet for a moment, but instead of jumping back and assessing the situation like I was, he jumped onto its back. That was the best part to watch."

"No."

"Yes. He was on top of a bucking Rhenoplos, and somehow he stayed on long enough to get his hunting knife out of its back and into its jugular. It was actually pretty impressive."

"And he killed it himself?"

"Yep. He finally has a kill."

Rayna looked at Hawk. "And you feel alright about it?"

Hawk nodded. "I'll be fine. I think I can hunt with you guys."

There was a sudden yipping sound from behind them and Flak came running past. "Accidently pissed off some Jaggi, you're up."

Hawk turned and drew his swords, staring down the crew of 5 Jaggi bearing down on him and Rayna. Rayna unsheathed her longsword and they prepared to attack.

* * *

Kimothy put the pickaxe back in his bag, tucking the ore he had gotten into another compartment. He stepped back from the now depleted vein in the wall and back into the light by the cave mouth. He looked out to see his hunting partners locked in combat with a growing herd of Jaggi.

"Goddamn it. Do I have to do everything around here?"

He pulled his hammer out and charged into the crowd, swinging back and forth.

"Who decided this was a good idea?" He shouted as he drew closer to the two sword users. "You're way outnumbered!"

"There were only five when we started!" Hawk shouted, rolling to avoid a lunge from one of the Jaggi. "They just suddenly swarmed us when we were fighting those five."

"Feh. I have everything I need. You guys ready to go?" Kimothy sidestepped a Jaggi and smashed it in the side with his hammer. "This is somewhat tiring, and I know we can get out. Lucky there isn't a Great Jaggi directing these nutters."

"Yeah, let's go." Reyna sheathed her sword and ran, dodging attacks from the Jaggi. Hawk followed close behind, while Kimothy took up the rear. Flak, meanwhile was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's our gunner?" Kimothy asked having noticed that Flak wasn't with them. The three hunters were sitting next to the mud pool, resting after getting away from the Jaggi.

"I haven't seen him since he brought the Jaggi to us." Hawk said.

"Then where did he go?" Reyna asked.

"HEY!" The three hunters looked up, then saw that Flak was on an airship. "I signaled that we were all set. I hope that's true. Let's get back to the port! I want to get a good night's sleep before our first real hunt!"

The three hunters on the ground looked at each other and shrugged as Flak threw down a rope ladder. They climbed up and settled in for the ride, discussing the hunt they were planning for the next morning.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter mostly finished, but never really got around to finishing it until today. Sorry about that! I plan on working on this more in the coming days, but there are a bunch of things distracting me, ranging from school work to Fallout 4.

Now for a couple of notes about the story. In the future, there won't be nearly as many jumps in the story because the four hunters will all be together. I'm slightly bothered by it too, but at this point it's the best way to tell the story. Secondly, I don't plan on writing a chapter for every mission, just key quests. Also, I'll have them do a hunt for monsters that don't show up as key quests, and in cases where multiple quests have the potential to fill a smaller number of key quests, I'll have them do all of the possible choices. I'm also going to skip gathering keys quests, at least ones where the environment is stable, because those are straight up boring. Finally, in order to make monster hunting look more glamorous, I will avoid the grinding aspect of the game and the characters will get all the pieces of a monster that they need to forge both weapons and armor. Speaking of armor, each hunter will have a new set at the beginning of the next hunt! I'm looking into both style and functionality so that the armor sets will actually match up with the character and their personalities, and suggestions are welcome. I'll be checking back over the next few days for suggestions, and if you can successfully argue a set, I'll use it. The limit is small monsters that you can find in the Deserted Island and the Sandy Plains and Arzuros, so go wild.

I appreciate all reviews, and to everyone who reads this, I wish you many happy hunts, and may the desire sensor be ever in your favor!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Playing with Fire

It had been a couple of days since the hunt in the Sandy Plains, after which each of the hunters had split up to get a set of armor made. Today was the day that they would do their first official large monster hunt for the guild. Rayna headed into the central area and realized that she was the last one to arrive. Smiling, she checked out her hunting companions.

Kimothy wore a set of Rhenoplos armor, which made the already large man even larger. Just by looking at him, Rayna could tell that the man was immensely strong. The armor was full plate and looked like it was at least an extra fifty pounds. Between the armor and the massive War Hammer on his back, Rayna was surprised that he could even move. Rayna examined his hammer. A massive block of iron, hammered to a point. It looked devastating.

Flak, on the other hand, was in much lighter Alloy armor. The sun reflected of his breastplate and momentarily blinded Rayna, until Flak turned around to speak with the hunt dispatcher. Rayna examined his gun. A Heavy Bowgun, he carried the Bone Buster, recently upgraded by the Wyvernian in the forge. It was a very dense looking rifle, with a revolver stock and a basic scope for increased accuracy.

Hawk was looking classy rocking Bnahabra armor, looking like he was headed off to a fancy dinner. Studded on his lapel and in his cufflinks were some talismans. Sheathed behind his back were his current set of dual blades, the Jaggid Shotels. The thin metal blades were covered with Jaggi hide for the hand guards which would hopefully protect him from some attacks. As he turned to check out the hunt request his coat tails flapped.

Rayna herself was in full Yukumo gear, dressed in loose clothing that provided sometimes astonishing protection and an in sleeve mister that would spritz Potion s and what not that she used to nearby allies. Loosely slung across her back was an Arzuros Naginata. The added range of the staff connected to the blade gave her a safer distance from the monsters they would be hunting. She shifted the naginata and her pack and joined her fellow hunters.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The guild needs us to take out a Qurupeco that's become a problem on the Deserted Island. Apparently it's been bugging the village there and the elder asked for some help."

"Let's go then!"

The four hunters climbed onto the airship and took off for the island. Along the way, they chatted about the various hunts they had each gone on in order to get the materials. Flak regaled them with tales of underwater mining in the Flooded Forest, beset by Ludroth and the occasional killer Catfish. Hawk filled them in on just how difficult it is to kill a Bnahabra without ruining the materials. Kimothy told them about a Great Maggi that ambushed him while he was hunting Rhenoplos. And Rayna talked about mining in the frozen Tundra to get the rare metal Isisium to strengthen her Naginata. Hearing this, Kimothy became very interested.

"We have arrived!" A voice called from the front of the airship. The four hunters hopped out of the airship, slinging their packs over their shoulders after adding the guild provided items from the box. Flak pulled out the map of the Deserted Island.

"Alright, so I've been told that the Qurupeco likes to hang out her, in Area 5," he said, pointing to the right center zone. "I suggest we take the shortcut. There's a cave right here," he pointed to the upper right hand part of the area, "that I can set up in to hit it hard. It shelters me from it while you guys take it down. Hawk," he turned to his friend. "you have the extra ammo?" Hawk nodded, showing the gunner bag he carried in addition to his pack. "Good. Follow me!"

Flak jogged over to the bay and dove in. Hawk followed without question, while Kimothy and Rayna hesitated. After a moment, when neither hunter resurfaced, Rayna dove in, followed by Kimothy. They followed the distant hunters to a nearby tunnel, which they went down and found themselves right above Area 9. Hopping down, the four hunters moved down the trail into Area 5.

Stepping into the basin, the got their first glimpse of the monster. Rayna studied it closely while Flak jogged over to the cave and clambered into a sheltered area. He took sniper position and loaded his bowgun with the level 3 normal shot he had bought. Rayna watched the Qurupeco as it wandered across the other side of the basin.

It easily stood at least 8 meters tall, and was covered in iridescent green scales. Because it was currently facing away from the small group of hunters, she could see the clump of bright purple feathers on its back. Its tail, broad and flat, bobbed slowly up and down as it paced. There was a loud bang from behind them as Flak fired, striking the Qurupeco in the back of the head. It turned around, surprised, and roared. Rayna watched as the top of its beak flared and a red sac inflated on its throat. The group scattered, hoping to disorient the beast, and Rayna twirled her Naginata off her back. Kimothy charged directly at the beast, who clicked the growths on its wings together. Right as Kimothy was about to strike, the Qurupeco spat out a glob of mucus directly onto Kimothy's armor and slammed its wing growths together.

The glob on Kimothy exploded in a fireball, throwing Kimothy backwards. The Qurupeco leaped forward and started slamming its beak down on the sprawled hunter. Kimothy's hammer lay on the ground a few feet away, far out of his reach. Hawk and Rayna were both too far away to do anything in time, but Flak came to the rescue, firing three quick shots, driving the Qurupeco away from his fallen took the opportunity to jump forward, wildly slash and hacking with his Jaggid Shotels. He dove sideways, narrowly avoiding a tail slap, then rolled sideways to avoid the Qurupeco's beak. Rayna ran forward, twirling her Naginata and striking, leaving a very light cut across its belly. The Qurupeco jumped at her, striking its flints together and spitting to create an explosion. Rayna dove, rolling between its feet and slashing at its tail. She threw the Naginata back over her shoulder and ran, luring it away from the still stunned Kimothy.

Hawk ran over to Kimothy. There was a slight dent in the chest plate, and it was singed, but it looked like his armor had taken most of the blows, leaving Kimothy mostly unharmed. Kimothy groaned as he rolled over, pushing himself up. He picked up his hammer again and slung it over his back.

"I can not wait to make a hammer out of this prick" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Charging forward, Kimothy pulled out his hammer and slammed it full force into the Qurupeco's shin, which buckled as the Qurupeco dropped. Kimothy proceeded to slam his hammer repeatedly into the Qurupeco's right wing flint. Flak jumped in as well, firing exclusively at the same place. Rayna and Hawk, on the other hand, took turns slashing at the beak. Within moments, the flint had shattered. The Qurupeco finally got back up and pushed back the three hunters with a tail slap, knocking all three of them back. Flapping it's wings, it flew close the ground and charged towards Hawk. Unable to get out of the way, the Qurupeco slammed feet first into the prone hunter. Rayna heard a sickening crunch, but immediately realized the the Bnahabra armor had all but imploded, leaving Hawk completely vulnerable. The Qurupeco stood over him, seeming to gloat over the unconscious hunter.

As it was about to slam down on Hawk, another series of shots, six this time, grabbed its attention. Flak was out of the cave and reloading before firing another six shots, all hitng the Qurupeco in the face. The Qurupeco, enraged, charged at the gunner, caught with an empty gun. He dove sideways, narrowly avoid in the Qurupeco, who spun and launched a gob of mucus, catching Flak in the chest. Knowing what was about to happen, Flak jumped as the Qurupeco jumped forward, slamming the whole and broken flint together. He was thrown backwards, but landed on his feet, loading his gun as he flipped through the air. Upon landing he fired another four Level 3 shots.

"Please tell me you saw that!" He shouted incredulously, looking to see that the other two were ignoring him. Looking back to the Qurupeco, he swore loudly and dived sideways, this time avoiding the following glob of spit.

While Flak was dueling the Qurupeco, Rayna and Kimothy dragged Hawk into the shelter of the cave. Rayna poured a Potion slowly into his mouth, allowing the carefully combined adrenaline and healing assist to trickle down his throat. Her sleeve sprays released a small cloud of potion, carefully snagged out of the potion bottle, which was inhaled by both her and Kimothy. Feeling refreshed, and after a quick nod from Rayna, Kimothy grabbed his hammer and ran back out to help the gunner, now running for his life from the angry bird. Rayna pulled out a signal flare, which would alert the assistance Palicos to the fact that a hunter was down and transport him to the base where he could recuperate. Lighting it, she threw it into the sky. Within moments, the palicos came running with their cart, and with some assistance from Rayna, got him on the cart and dragged him back to base. Rayna, shouldering the gunners pouch Hawk had been carrying, ran back out to finish this battle.

"Shred its wings!" She shouted, tossing the ammo to Flak. "We can't let it fly away!"

Flak nodded, reloading his gun and firing at the thin membranes, unprotected by the scales that limited damage everywhere else. The Qurupeco turned towards the gunner, rage starting to build again, but before it could act, Kimothy swung his hammer into its already damaged leg. Rayna heard a loud crack and the Qurupeco collapsed, its leg broken by the powerful blow. Lying on the ground, the Qurupeco let out a noise that sounded remarkably like a Jaggi. Ignoring the sound, Kimothy advanced, planning on smashing the Qurupeco's skull.

Before he could bring his hammer down, a Jaggi slammed into him, knocking him back. Confused, he looked around and saw a small group of Jaggi had come out of their dens and were protecting the Qurupeco. Rayna twirled her Naginata and struck, slicing one Jaggi open, but another one quickly took its place. The distraction allowed the Qurupeco to get up and limp away, its wings still whole enough for it to fly, escaping the hunters for a little while. The Jaggi, not without a leader, were quickly routed. Swearing, Kimothy shouldered his hammer.

"Where'd it run off to?"

Pulling out his map, Flak pointed to a sheltered cavern. "Most Qurupeco here tend to go here to recuperate. It's sheltered and peaceful, meaning that their healing song is uninterrupted. We need to get there fast to prevent him from getting too much of his strength back."

The three remaining hunters shouldered their weapons and packs and ran, hopping they could catch the Qurupeco quickly. Whalen they entered the area, the Qurupeco was in the middle of its song. Flak quickly took aim with his bowgun and quickly fired three piercing rounds, destroying the Qurupeco's trumpet beak. The Qurupeco staggered, and Rayna and Kimothy attacked. Kimothy took a swing, knocking the Qurupeco over by taking its legs out from under it. Rayna struck at its unprotected face, while Kimothy smashed its other flint. The Qurupeco tried to get up, but it was too weak to move. Rayna took mercy on the beast and slid her Naginata between its ribs, finishing it off. Flak grabbed a special flare out of his gunner pouch and launched it out the cavern opening, signaling that the Qurupeco was ready for transport. Leaving the body there, the three hunters headed back to base to check up on their friend.

They found Hawk sitting on the pier, his feet in the water as he stares out over the bay. He had taken his armor off and was sitting in his underclothes. The discarded armor was wrecked. The breastplate/suit jacket was shredded, the top hat was gone, and his leg armor was mostly intact, but still questionable. Upon hearing his friends come in, he turned and looked at them.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said, with a sad note to his voice. "When we get back, I'm going home for a while."

"How long?" Flak asked, worried about his friend.

"I don't know."

* * *

I'm back! Life has been weird and I've not been feeling up to writing, but this chapter just ... Flowed. I don't know what it is, but this story seems the most interesting to me at the moment. I also wrote this up on my new Kindle Fire, so any spelling or grammar mistakes didn't get fixed because of the lack of a checker.

I'd like to thank ZenBear for his review. I hope this chapter has better pacing, I certainly believe so. And for the character development angle? It's an on going process. He killed small monsters, but large monsters are anoer thing entirely. Severe injuries can make you really look deep inside yourself and discover just what you want in life, and I'm certainly hoping that Hawk finds that over the next couple of chapters.

Additionally, shutouts to MorohtarSingod and Lord Destroyer. Your characters will show up soon, I promise. I love reading any reviews I get, as well as private messages, so if you have anything you want to pass along, just let me know! And as always, may the Desire Sensor be ever in your favor!


End file.
